you'll regret that in the morning
by the-liar-is-among-us
Summary: The dream teams back in buisness, Gene and alex have a date and keats must be caught before he does anything else to destroy fenchurch east. Please note last chapter reposted due to errors. reviews ould be great as its my first fanfic. xx
1. up to no good

You'll regret that in the morning. By a2abollygene

Plot:

Set somewhere around series 3 episodes 5. Alex ventures into Keats office unaccompanied and finds files on herself and team including Sam and Annie Tyler, but most importantly she finds Keats diary where she discovers the shocking truth about this world and everyone around her.

"Right now bugger of back to Manchester". Said gene in a good natured voice to DCI Litton.

Just then Keats strolls through the double doors of CID with two uniformed officers and holding a piece of paper looking like the cat who got the cream.

"DCI Litton" begins Keats in a smug voice. "You're under arrest. You will be escorted back to Manchester where you face a disciplinary trial. And possibly criminal charges"

"Um excuse me." Says gene looking possibly livid. "What the hell for?"

"For failing to prevent criminal activities penetrated by his own officer." States a smug Keats.

"He's got 25 years service. I mean he's a prat. But an innocent prat."Relies Gene

"You better hope the judge agrees with you." says Keats in a voice witch sujest he will do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. "Personally I wouldn't be so sure"

And with that Litton is escorted out of CID and back to Manchester.

Gene looks livid. After glaring at Keats he storms into his office and pours himself a large whiskey.

Alex also looks at Keats with hatred in her eyes.

"Do we need to talk?" asks Keats

Alex gazes at gene through his glass office window and makes a decision. Whatever happed to Sam will be discovered when the time is right. Keats will only make things worse and drive the wedge further between herself and Gene.

"No we bloody well don't!" replies Alex looking at Keats furiously "You porously got Litton arrested because you know it would get at Gene. And now you try to drive a wedge between us. well sir I don't bloody well care what happened to Sam because I believe Gene didn't kill him. And by all means find out for yourself but don't involve me any further. You were sent her to find out if gene porously shot me. Well Keats he didn't. So you can write your bloody report and get the hell out. OK?" Says a fuming Alex

Before Jim has a chance to reply gene comes out of his office and heads towards them. he looks astonished at what Alex had said. What everyone had been thinking since he arrived but no one had said. He has thought Alex was on Keats side. It had now become apparent that she was firmly where she belonged.

"Well Jimbo. You heard the lady. Now I sujest you finish that report and get the hell out of my station capish!"

Keats looks positively defeated and with that he shoots a death glare at Gene and Alex and heads for his office.

" How could this fail?" thinks Jim to himself. "I was so sure I had her completonaly believing all that crap about Tyler. She must really love hunt to give up on her investigation and trust him. Mabie that's how I get to her. Use her love for gene agents them both. But how?" Suddenly it clicks. He grabs a pen and scribbles something down in a leather bound book he then reattaches the lock and places it inside his desk. He means to lock that two but is two exited by his theory than to do anything except walk briskly back to D&C to plan his evil scheme further.

Shaz meanwhile had been outside Keats office the whole time and had heard everything. Alex really was right she made a better detective than ray and Chris put together.


	2. dream team's back in buisness

You'll regret that in the morning part 2

Authors note:

Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. Glad people enjoyed it. I have taken your criticism on board and it was gladly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Yet again reviews would be great. A2abollygene. Xx

Disclaimer: I don't own ashes to ashes... Yet! No seriously I don't own it. (Sob)

You'll regret that in the morning part2

Previously: Shaz meanwhile had been outside Keats office the whole time and had heard everything. Alex really was right she made a better detective than ray and Chris put together.

Shaz's mouth hung open in surprise. "So" she thought "Keats was tiring to ruin ma'am and the gov's connection, but Alex stood up to him, so now he's going to destroy the relationship they just got back. But he said something about love surely there not..." Shaz's mouth once again fell open as Keats words slowly unfolded inside her head. "She must really love hunt" that's what Keats had said. And come to think of it he could be right. The ever perceptive shaz had seen Alex first look at the gov before snapping at Keats. Shaz smiled. She couldn't be sure but if they were finally starting to recognise what she had known for nearly 3 years... good. They certainly deserved to be happy and she was pretty sure that they could grant each other that. But before she declared happily ever after she knew something had to be done about Keats...

Meanwhile:

Gene sits in his office, feet resting on his desk and half full whiskey glass gripped in his fingers. And for the first time since Keats arrived Alex joins him in his office sitting on his desk arm draped over the practically useless computer and whisky glass held delicately in her fingers. Gene's struggling to keep his surprise to himself as he remembers how Alex yelled at Keats. A faint smile passes his lips as he remembers.

Alex notices this and can't help but comment. "What are you smiling at Gene? Dam she noticed. He quickly wipes it of his face. Knowing better than to lie to her he admits "Nothing just thinking of how you yelled at Keats bolls. But I warn you if you tell anyone about me smiling ill have to..." "Yeah, Yeah stamp on my pretty little head" she finishes remembering the last time he said that" she smiles.

"But seriously Gene, about Keats, I seriously dought that he's just going to give up. We're going to have to do something before he does something worse.

Before Gene can answer shaz dashes into the office.

"Feel free just to wonder into my office whenever you feel like it WPC Granger" states gene in a sarcastic voice.

"Um sorry gov" replies Shaz now looking timid once again and makes to walk out the door.

"Ignore him shaz what's up?" asks Alex sensing something's not right.

"Well...Um...yes...You see..." stumbles shaz unsure of where to begin.

"Spit it out shaz" states a certain impatient DCI

"Gene leve her alone. Go on Shaz" Encourages Alex.

"Thanks ma'am. Well. I know I shouldn't have been listening but he was talking to himself and he wrote something in a notebook or Mabie it was a diary and he was thinking of ways to um... Bring you down"

"Shaz I am rapidly loosing patience. WHO?"Asked Gene

Both Alex and Shaz give him a strange look. It's so completonaly obvious. After around 30 seconds of thinking and despairing looks from Alex he finally gets it. "Keats?" he asks.

Shaz is extremely tempted to clap her hands together in mock applause but remembering her place she restrains herself.

"Yes Gov. DCI Jim Keats. "She add

"What else did he say shaz?" Asks Alex, now thoroughly engaged in the WPC'S tale.

Pleased that at least ma'am is taking her seriously Shaz continues "Well he said something about thinking you believed all that crap about Tyler"

Alex turns white at that remark. So Jim had been lying, and all this time she had trusted him and failed to trust gene, her rock and constant. How could she be so stupid? She turns to Gene and hands him an apologetic smile which he responds to with a nod.

"He" continues shaz "also said he had to use you're um..." She could hardly say love that would make things difficult. How about... perfect. "Friendship ... um against you. After that I'm pretty sure he wrote something in a book then I heard a key so I think he locked it. Then he just strolled out of the station. Presumably to D&C.

After hearing this information Gene's leader instincts kick in.

"Ok Shaz go check Keats office see if he's still there if not check the door then report back to us. If he is don't get caught snooping around. Ok?

"Yes gov" and with that an exited young shaz quickly walks out of his office, through CID and past the double doors until she cannot be seen.

"So you were right bolly. Keats isn't going to give up. Glad you finally believe all that I didn't kill Tyler." H e adds in a slightly smaller and more vulnerable voice.

"Gene, I never thought you killed Sam, I just wanted to know what happened. But eventually when I discovered how much it was tearing us apart I just left it hence me yelling at Keats." She says in a small voice

They smile at each other and suddenly gene adds

"You know, I still owe you Dover sole."

TBC...

Sorry to end it there but the next chapter will be up shortly


	3. mates,dates and catching keats

You'll regret that in the morning part III.

By A2Abollygene.

Authors note: Thanks for reviews; I'm glad people enjoy it. Please let me know if you have any ideas that you would like to see in this fanfic. All sensible ideas are welcome. Love a2abollygene (lizy)

Disclaimer: I don't (Unforchanaly) own ashes to ashes or any of the character's, believe me, if I did there would be way more than 24 episodes !

Previously: "You know" casually states Gene "I still owe you Dover sole.

(Alex flashbacks to 1981)

Alex and Gene are in the CID coffee area when Gene says in a somewhat nervous voice:

"Here's a thought and um... It is only a thought. Tonight somewhere posh... strathomers? My shout... You know just me and you. My shout. If you don't want to then um... forget it. "

Alex considers it for a second and adds "um... I prefer Dover sole?"

"You want sole I can give you sole" adds Gene.

"Um ok" replies Alex.

"Right... Great...fab" adds Gene.

Alex sits down; Gene walks out the room but pokes his head around the corner and adds...

"Wear something slutty"

And with that Gene leaves a shell shocked Alex and walks out of the room.

Unforchanaly later that day...

Alex gets gene suspended and Dover sole is off the menu. They later have dinner in Luigi's under Gene's requirements of "Starter, mains, pudding and cheese. But Alex thinks it's her last night in this world and therefore rejects his offer of watching "they died with their boots on"

Back to the present:

"Why now?" Thinks Alex her face set in her trade make pout. Yesterday I could have sworn any relationship-professional or otherwise was over but ever since I rejected Keats things seen to be on the upside. Before I would reject Gene. No distractions, molls must come first but now... It seems highly unlikely I'm going home and I might as well enjoy my time here while it lasts. And anyway I deserve someone, who will love me back unlike Pete (molly's dad) (and as an afterthought she adds) and that Thatcherite wanker. So she accepts Gene's offer of dinner and they arrange Dover sole for 7.30 tonight. Assuming nothing happens in the mean time after all their track record for dates and relationships aren't exactly great...

Meanwhile before anything remotely social can happen there's the small problem of Jim Keats. And the thought they still haven't thought of a solution.

Shaz had ventured into Keats office, and reported back that the book that Keats had been writing in was indeed a locked diary, and she also reported that there were several files on his desk named "Drake", "Hunt" "Tyler's" "Carling" "Skelton" and "granger". At that point she had to leave sharply as Keats returned making the stupid excuse "um...sorry sir I saw a... Big rat scamper into your office and thought I should um... Investigate. Should I call pest control?"

Unforchanaly Keats didd'nt buy it and now he's on to them. Shaz then returns to Gene's office and reports on what she saw. Gene doesn't even bother thinking up a theory, knowing that any minute Bolly will come up with a phycatry no philology theory, that will get them out of any mess that they find themselves in. And she didd'nt disappoint.

"Well it might be nothing but" starts Alex. "Bolly" Replies Gene "Don't bother with "it's probably nothing but..." We all know that when you say that what you really mean is you have a theory and you're not going to shut up until we listen so go ahead. Glaring at Gene Alex continues "shaz how

did you see Keats diary? I thought he kept it locked in his desk?" "He does ma'am." Replies shaz "but he must have thought it would be safe out as he was only out of his office 15 minutes tops." "So bolly, your saying that to find out what Keats is doing we need that diary and those files?" asks gene "Yes gene" replies Alex "That's exactly what I'm saying" "But how do we get them?" asks Shaz allowed. "Well... how about we distract him somehow and replace the diary with a new identical one with a different lock. Keats will assume he's using the wrong key and by the time he's opened it up we'll be done with the reall one." Finishes Alex. "not bad bolls it might work. And the files? Alex looks stumped with this so Shaz answers "What if we just take them? "WPC granger I think it would be obvious to just take the folders." States gene. "Well I could take them and a load of others and if he asks I put them back in storage. By the time he's realised there not there we could have got them back. "Well done shaz that might just work" finishes Alex.

She then checks her watch and clears her throat. "Um Gov its um 6oclock can I go?"

"Oh, sure bolly-kegs see you um later"

Alex nods and saunters out of CID. She hoped no one would know they were going out on a well... date. As they would only jump to conclusions and she would never hear the end of it.

She then walks home to her small yet cosy flat.

Although it is handily located above the bar that she equally conveniently drinks in ever night along with her CID comrades and Gene Hunt. Very handy when she ends up getting so terribly drunk that she can barely remember her own name.

As she reaches her front door she pulls a key out of her back pocket and pushes open the door. Walking inside she walks striate to her wardrobe and flings it open. Flicking through she discovers all the clothes she has worn since she entered this 80s...life time.

The hooker dress she arrived in, those off the shoulder jumpers, the skin tight jeans, that leather jacket. She quickly avoids that and its very faint blood stains reminding her of times she'd rather forget. That gold dress she wore to viv's birthday party in 82. And finally the dress she had been looking for.

Emerald blue in colour, high necked at the front and cut into a low v shape at the back. Down to her knee in length with a small slit up to mid thigh on her left leg. After showering and adding underwear and stockings she still has 30 minutes for hair and makeup. In 2008 that would be an easy task but everyone, takes so much more pride in their appearance in the 80s and quite frankly it was nice to like the way she looked and know others did too.

She adds make up and frees her hair from its trade make quiff and lets it stay free. 5 minutes left.

She helps herself to a glass of red wine (not that she's an alcoholic or anything) and has nothing to do but to wait for gene to arrive.

TBC.

Next time: How will the date go? Will they finally find each other? Or will they drive themselves further apart. And what's to be done about Jim Keats?


	4. Don't you know its rude to stare

You'll regret that in the morning part 4.

By A2Abollygene

Authors note:

Thank you for all reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always Ashes to ashes doesn't belong to me – BBC and Kudos got their first

Gene meanwhile decides to stay in CID rather than venture home to change. He practically lives in his office anyway. After changing into another suit agent his better judgement but knowing bolly deserves the best he then tries and fails to tie a bow tie so leaves hit hanging lose around his neck. He then downs a large glass of whiskey unsuccessfully trying to convince himself it's because he wants to when realistically it's for the butterflies in his stomach.

He then decides that his trade make boots will not and cannot be changed so he simply cleans them up.

He then picks up a small bunch of white lilies. He originally thought about roses but then remembers operation rose and quickly avoids them.

"What's it come to?" Gene thinks to himself. "The manc lion buying a woman flowers, even my ex wife didn't get flowers!" That's what he thinks but he doesn't mean it. His ex didn't get flowers because he'd never felt the need. It had never really been love between them, simply considered the right thing to do to be married at the time.

Never had he chased a woman for three years until Alex Drake wondered in. All fur coat and no knickers he remembered Ray described her after she slept with that Thatcherite.

He just hoped this date would turn out better than his promise of Dover sole when she arrived in 81.

Deciding it's now or never Gene confidently strolls out of CID carefully tiring to avoid Viv's view but failing miserably.

"Anywhere nice guv?" Asks Viv tiring to look innocent.

"Viv, one word and your life won't be worth living understand?" answers Gene

"My lips are sealed" answers Viv.

Unforchanaly Gene knows better than to believe it knowing he'll probably he the talk of the office tomorrow. As it won't take a genius to work out who he was with.

Strolling to the Quattro he puts the flowers on the passenger seat and proceeds to drive to Luigi's and bolly's flat.

Within minutes he arrives "7:25" reads his watch. 5 minutes early.

Picking up the flowers he grasps them tightly in his hands. After climbing out of the Quattro he sensibly decides to take the back entrance to Alex's flat to avoid any arcward questions from CID that he could really live without.

Eventually he reaches Alex's door. He knocks three times and Alex answers.

"Hello Gene."

"Hiya bolls you look great." He says taking her in head to toe and admiring her outfit.

"Thanks. I remembered your demand in 81 of wear something slutty."

Gene cringes at the memory.

"And you don't look so bad yourself Mr. Hunt" adds Alex

Gene suddenly remembers the flowers and feeling slightly embarrassed hands them over adding "These are for you Alex."

Alex gasps in surprise. She didn't have Gene Hunt down as the kind of man who gives flowers.

"Thank you Gene there lovely ill just put them in some water. She then grabs her faveorut healed blue shoes, slips them on and rejoins Gene.

"Shall we go bolls?" he asks.

"Of course thanks Gene" she replies

As the walk down the stairs Gene offers Alex his arm which she accepts. Partly because she is touched at the gesture and partly because it's a bloody nightmare to walk in these shoes.

Eventually they reach the restaurant Gene can't help but smile as he notices the amount of attention Alex is getting and he instinctively puts his arm around her to send a clear message "she's mine mate back off!"

After they are seated and have ordered their food, the subject of Jim Keats comes up just as they both knew it would.

"Gene" starts Alex "when are we going to swap Keats diary?

"Well bolls we've got the fake so tonight?" finishes Gene unsure of what Alex's reaction will be.

"Sounds good and um... I was thinking. When Shaz overheard Keats conversation she heard him say that he wants us apart." States Alex, clearly embarrassed about what she's about to say.

Gene sees this and adds "Yeah she did so what's your idea?"

"Well, after we swap the diary and get the files we spend the night in your office together and ... When Chris ray and Shaz find us the rumours will be greatly exaggerated and by the time they get to Keats they'll be... Well you know full well what they'll be and Keats will know that he's failed." Finishes Alex obviously unsure of what Gene's reaction to her idea will be.

Gene looks at Alex obviously surprised. To right he knows what the teams reaction will be. They didn't hear the end of it for weeks when they fell asleep in his office after a late night planning on operation rose. But still if he knows ray, it will definitely be an interesting story by the time jimbo hears it.

With the plan thought out the conversation turns back to normal and flows freely.

By the time the evening is up both have had a wonderful time in each other's company and the atmosphere is almost like someone turned back a clock to before the shooting and operation rose.

As they walk out of the restaurant arm in arm, they walk out of sight and Alex reaches up and presses her lips onto Genes. Before he can respond they hear three all too familiar voices. Before Gene can respond to the kiss they spring apart in surprise.

Chris looks shell shocked and stutters in surprise "Ma'am and the guv but..."

Ray looks equally surprised but keeps his mouth closed.

Shaz however doesn't look in the least surprised. Alex made a mental note to beg Gene to promoter her later. Gene looks furiously at the three like a stern parent talking to his children.

He mutters quietly to Alex "Well bolls Mabie we don't need to spend the night in my office"

"Oh I don't know." Says Alex with a smile on her face "Better to be safe than sorry.

"Screw it" Thinks Gene "Three years I've wanted to kiss her and I somehow don't think she's going to reject me now."

Without further ado Gene takes Alex by surprise and presses his lips agents hers and pulling her waist towards him. He was right. She didn't reject. Only when the need for oxygen became too great did they pull apart. Smiles on their faces.

"Come on bolls" whispers Gene "we've got to get Keats" Alex nods and they walk away towards the Quattro.

"By ladies and gents. See you tomorrow" shouts Gene to the trio

They reach the Quattro and leave two shocked and one smiling face standing and watching in surprise.

"Now for operation JK" states Alex

"Operation JK? Asks Gene in confusion

"Operation Jim Keats"

TBC

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next one up soon hopefully. Love A2Abollygene


	5. it would be him

**You'll regret that in the morning part 5.**

**By: A2Abollygene**

**Previously: "Now for operation Jim Keats" finishes Alex.**

**Authors note: Thanks for reviews so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always ashes to ashes isn't mine but id buy it of them if they'd let me **

Eventually they arrive at the station for the second time that night. Both are still dressed in the clothes worn for the date, after agreeing that should Keats see them it would certainly make him look twice.

Gene strolls through the police station tiring and succeeding to maintain his king of the jungle attitude. Alex meanwhile looks slightly wearier than usual and clutches a leather bound book, as close as possible to the description Shaz gave.

They pass Viv's desk, thankfully he's left for the night leaving a slightly eerie feel to the empty station. Alex feels this and quickly increases her speed leaving Gene almost jogging to match her pace.

Eventually they reach Keats office.

Suddenly aware of a daunting prospect Alex asks:

"What if he's in their?"

Gene thinks for a moment then responds "Run?"

Unable to come up with a better solution Alex nods.

Luckily for the pare Keats office is dark, lights off but surprisingly door slightly agar. A warm draft of air drifts from beyond the door, but despite the warmth leaving Alex shivering.

Gene gingerly reaches out and tugs open the remaining distance of the door.

Empty. No Keats.

Both Gene and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

Once inside Alex notices for the first time a flash of metal in Gene's right hand.

"Gene please don't tell me that's what I think it is?" Asks Alex.

"Depends what you thought it was bolls. It's my search warrant bolly." Smirk obvious even in the darkens of the office.

Sighing but unable to on the spot think of a comeback on the spot Alex allows Gene the use of his toy.

With the aid of the "search warrant" Gene prises open Keats desk and discovers their goal... the diary.

The book is small and pretty acutely matches Shaz's description. When Gene inspects it closer he discovers the words "James Keats remember me the lived" inscribed in neat italic handwriting.

Confused Gene passes it to Alex

"The lived?" he asks

"Could be an anagram. Give it to Viv tomorrow if we don't get it. She replies.

Gene then passes the diary to Alex who instinctively feels something wrong with it.

Closer inspection reveals that half the front of the diary, the half without the writing has been replaced.

Carefully Alex tugs at it and eventually reveals that the message to Keats has been continued.

"Go to hell, the lived." Reads aloud Alex.

"Go to hell, strange thing to say do you think they mean literally" Asks Gene

"Could be either. Unlikely to mean literally but we shouldn't rile it out." Replies Alex.

Gene nod in agreement. This is Keats. He wasn't about t rule anything out. However strange.

A glance at his watch informed Gene the time is 2:10. "If they want any time to read the diary and files before Keats realises their missing they need to live and now." He tells himself, mentally cursing himself for letting Alex getting involved, in such a potentially dangerous operation.

"Bolls" Begins Gene tiring to get control of the situation. "Replace the diary and lock the fake, while I find the files.

Unusually Alex obeys Gene's instructions and replaces the diary, adds a lock while Gene tries to find the named files Shaz spotted earlier.

Before Gene succeeds in finding the files they both become aware of another presence in the room.

Turing to face the doorway both Gene and Alex spy a dark siloet. After a minute or so he steps into the room and switches on the light.

"Keats" mutters Alex through gritted teeth.

"Well, well, well. DCI Hunt and DI Drake. Sneaking around in a fellow senior officer's office for confidential files and" he spots Alex clutching his diary "my personal diary. And at" He looks at his watch "2:30 in the morning. Disappointing. I dought the super will take a good view of this" He adds with a gleam in my eyes.

"So I suppose I better keep you here since you like it so much. Couldn't possibly disappoint."

Keats heads for the door

"Sleep well."

And with that he locks Gene Hunt and Alex Drake into his office and takes the key with him. Leaving them with no obvious means of escape.

"Typical" Moans Alex

"Just our luck to be caught by HIM of all people" She adds

Gene does nothing but nod in agreement.

"Bugger" He adds minutes later.

So... Gene and Alex locked in Keats office. What will their colleges think when if they find them? And will finally be bought down?

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but I've only just started writing it so no promises. As always any ideas would be great. Let me know or it won't be in there. A2Abollygene (Lizzie)


	6. that was just foolish

You'll regret that in the morning part 6

By a2abollygene

Authors note:

Thanks for reviews hope you enjoy this chapter. As always a2a isn't mine but maybe if I ask really nicely they'll loan it to me. I live in hope. X

Previously: So Gene and Alex have discovered the diary and files and Keats (being the gullible idiot he is has locked them in the office with the things they wanted.) now their locked in with no obvious means of escape.

As Keats cockily walks away from his office tucking the small silver key in his pocket it's around 4 hours later, when the obvious hits him. He's just locked Gene Hunt and Alex Drake, the best detectives and double act in the met, in his office. But he's left his diary where he constantly plotted destroying them and the files on themselves and their colleges in his office with them. He couldn't have made a worse mistake if he'd tried

But by then it's too late to prise them from the files and Keats has nothing to do except wait and hope that the trio don't discover any incriminating evidence towards him.

4 hours earlier:

Recap: Jim Keats has just discovered Gene Hunt and Alex Drake in his office with his diary and the file with there's and there collages names on.

Gene and Alex continue to moan about being locked in until:

"Has he gone? Asks Alex

Gene stands and peers through the key hole.

"Yeah he's gone" replies Gene

"How could he be stupid enough to lock us in WITH his diary in which he plots destroying us?" Wonders Alex aloud.

"Yeah well it seems after all Keats is as stupid as he looks." Answers Gene.

"So, we examine the diary?" Asks Alex

"Indeed we do Bolls, You check the diary and see if what Shaz said is true and ill see what our files say." Answers Gene, once again using his authority role to get things done.

Deciding its best not to be indignant with Gene for using his authority over her she gingerly picks up the diary and begins to turn the pages.

She discovers it is indeed a diary of Keats life. A personal dairy, not work related. After unlocking the diary she turns to the front inside cover and discovers in the same handwriting that was on the front cover bearing two words "James Keats" nothing more. She turns the pages intrigued to find out when the diary was begun.

Alex gasps when she discovers the diary starts in 1874.

"Gene" Whispers Alex "Look the date this was begun. " 22nd January 1874."

"Either that's a major typing era, someone else in his family had the same name or he continued the diary or..."

"He's over a hundred years old"..."But he's doesn't look anything over 40?"

"Bolls... Don't jump to conclusions it's most likely his father's diary" answers Gene

"Yeah, Keats is weird but not that old!"Agrees Alex but she still privately has her dough's whether Keats is well...human.

As she continues to flick through the diary, she discovers 10th February 1983. The day he walked into Fenchurch east CID and ruined the lives of herself and Gene.

Meanwhile Gene opens the files of himself, Alex, Ray, Chris, Shaz, Sam and Annie.

The basic information was correct and unharmed with. The trouble starts when Gene reads down to the personal information. Keats shows a mutual dislike to Gene, seems to be entirely blaming Gene for Alex's shooting and there's even a half written letter to his boss (DCS Banks) describing the shooting and asking for permission to immediacy suspend Gene Hunt pending a inquiry to the shooting of his DI.

Alex's file is also correct up to the personal info. Jim states that Alex blames Gene for her shooting and she fully supports Jim's inquiry into DCI hunt (witch Keats blatantly made up) There's also a A5 piece of paper tucked discreetly into the back of the file outlining Keats plan to ruin Gene and Alex's relationship and convince Alex into believing in and I quote "all that crap about Tyler".

Alex continues to read the diary and finally finds the diary entry Shaz heard Keats write.

"Gene, this is the last entry in his diary, the one Shaz heard him write:

Dear diary,

How could I fail? I was so sure I had her completely believing all that crap about Tyler. She must really love Hunt to trust him enough to give up her investigation; witch she seems to have got into her pretty little head is her rote home. What a load of rubbish! Maybe that's how I get to her, use her love for Gene agent her. But how? ... I've got it! First they must be split up. But to split them up I must bring them closer together. I (under false pretences) hold Drake hostage and demand something that can't possibly be given in return. Maybe...the realise of a murderer Maybe, and make it sound like I really kill her. Hunt will never see anything happen to Alex and will hopefully either agree to my terms or think of a different idea to secure her safety. Once he has her back I'll drop hints to DCS Banks that Hunt and Drake working together isn't a good idea due to current circumstances and get one of them transferred (most likely Drake), that will weaken them and I will be one step closer to destroying Fenchurch east and Gene Hunt.

Must go for this plan to work must get back to D&C to figure out how to kill Hunt's Drake.

Jim Keats. 7/8/83" Finishes Alex.

"So Keats really was planning to destroy us?" She asks.

"Seems like it bolls." Answers Gene

"But he can't do anything now. And he certainly can't split us up the diary is the perfect well blackmail tool. If he tries anything we show the super the diary." Adds Gene

"Theoretically yes, But Keats has already lost once what's to say he won't try again?" Asks Alex

"Nothing. That's the problem. That's why we have to stop him. Before he splits up Fenchurch East. If we left Fenchurch those gullible idiots Ray and Chris won't stand a chance agents him..."

"He'll crush the station while there still at the pub getting drunk" Finishes Alex

"Exactly." Adds Gene

"So surely the first thing to do is to read the files on everyone then wait until someone gets us out of here."

"Indeed bolls."

"So the rest of the files..."

"Bolls its late let gets some sleep eh?" Asks Gene, his voice drowsy and clearly only just able to keep his eyes open.

"But Gene, someone who could quite possibly be Keats will come and find us in roughly 5-6 hours and we've got to finish reading this diary and start on these files before they find us. Because if we don't then..."

Realizing that words are not going to shut Alex up Gene is reduced to "Drastic" measures.

For the second time this night Gene presses his lips against Alex's and kisses her quiet.

Naturally she doesn't reject him.

Minutes later Alex pulls away.

"Well...what was that in aid of MR. Hunt?" asks Alex although she doesn't seem annoyed.

"Only way to shut you up bolls" Answers Gene with a smirk on his face.

"So were leaving the diary until the morning bolls?" When he hears no answer he asks again. "Bolls were leaving the files to the morning ok?"

Gene then hears a tiny snore coming from his lap. Looking down he notices a fast asleep Alex resting her head on her lap, with her arm draped round his waist.

"Smiling, Gene stacks the diary and files in a pile all the time careful not to wake Alex.

He then pushes aside a lock of her hair and kisses her forehead leaving her with a tiny smile on her face.

He then slouches against the wall and lets sleep take him. All the while keeping his arm round her.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed that, the longest chapter so far yay .

AS always reviews if you liked it or any ides to make it better are always appreciated.

Thanks,

Lizy x


	7. the mornig after

You'll regret that in the morning part 7

Disclaimer: as usual an ashes to ashes isn't mine.

Previously: Although Gene and Alex have now found the diary and files they were looking for Keats caught them and locked them in. Will our faveorut couple escape or will they face the consequences of snooping?

"Bolls...bolly...Alex...wakey wakey drakey!" whispers Gene using the increasingly annoying phrase to wake her.

"Gene? ...what...no why...what's going on? Where are we?" asks a confused Alex.

"Bolls were in... Well actually locked in Keats office" replies a slightly embarrassed gene

"Oh yeah, I can tell from the bikes. But... Oh yeah I remember that too, we were looking for a diary?"

"Yeah, and we found it." Replies gene, holding the leather bound book for Alex to see"

"Great." As Alex's brain stats to properly awake form sleep she starts to remember certain details. "We kissed?"

"Um... yeah."."Twice" adds a slightly smug sounding Gene.

Alex smiles then looks down at herself. Dress. Check, stockings check, shoes, well actually there on the floor next to her but the point is she's still clothed. Alex isn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed at this.

"So we didn't..." she asks just to clarify

Gene looks slightly disappointed but says "no bolls" then sensing what she means ads in a softer voice "Alex. You know I would/could never take advantage of you I lov... respect you too much."

"Gene, I never thought you were taking advantage of me." Then surprising Gene with her bluntness she adds "If we had slept together I would have wanted it."

Seeing where she is going with her past remark, Gene decides it's now or never. Although it may not be the place it's certainly the time.

"Um Alex"

Almost able to smell his fear of rejection Alex answers

"Yes Gene?"

"How would you like to Mabie go to the cinema or something...? Like together."

Smiling to herself that even the manc lion can be nervous, even when he has no reason to be, she would never decline him Alex quickly answers

"Gene. I'd love to"

"How about tomorrow, ill check times assuming we Ge out of here"

"That would be great"

"Fab. So how do we get out of here then bolls?"

"Well, we can break out, wait until one of the "children" comes down here and lets us out or wait till Keats decides to free us." Answers Alex

"Right. How fast can we get ourselves out bolls?"

"Not sure. But let's make it quick. I've got a date tomorrow." She responds

"What a coincidence so have I" replies a grinning Gene

"So really how so we get out?"

"What would Ray and Chris do?" asks Gene

"Knowing them burn their way out." Answers Alex

"Well theirs one idea of the table"

"Problay best."

"We could always batter the door down?" Alex shoots him an evil glare signalling NO. "Or not" he replies.

"Or we could Use Keats glasses place them near the door so the light reflects of them and makes a small hole in the door. Ill then kicks it and it will open" responds gene

"Aren't crazy theory's my territory?" asks a laughing Alex. "Besides we can just use a hair pin and pick the door"

"Whatever" answers Gene

Alex takes a hairpin out of her hair and watches as that simple action causes her hair to fall from its style around her face. Re-tucking her hair behind her ears she puts the pin in the lock and twists

After 10 minutes of twisting and truing without success, Gene gets bored.

"Bolls move out the way"

"But gene I think I'm nearly there"

"Trust me Alex this will be much quicker"

Deciding when he has an idea in his head she'd be stupid to try and make him change she moves away from the door just in time for genes body to collide with it, causing the door to grudgingly swing open.

"Gene hunt does not pick girly locks" states Gene.

Grumbling that her idea didn't work Alex picks up the reports, gene the diary and they walk out of the office, Alex only stopping to shut the door once more, to make it look like they never moved.

Together, side-by-side they make their way to CID, and when they reaching pushing the double door open and entering.

Forgetting that they never changed clothes and the ones they wore for their date are not to appropriate for police work. As well as the fact that the team won't let it slip that their clothes are tussled and they've clearly slept in them, as well as Alex's hair which gives the impression of hands run through it, oh and not forgetting the red lipstick stain on Gene's collar from yesterday.

When all these clues put together, even the simplest person in CID could jump to a conclusion and consciously embarrass the pare.

Although when they walk through the office conveniently avoiding the glances from Ray, Chris, Shaz and the rest of CID they cannot fail to notice the shiny shoes and glasses of Jim Keats. Mabie this dishevelled look could work to their advantage, reasons Alex. Making the quick decision to reach up and kiss Gene on the lips, an action she knew he would respond to.

Ignoring the wolf whistles and side-comments for the team Gene and Alex continue to kiss, apparently oblivious to everything around them.

Pretending not to have seen Keats Alex takes Gene's hand and leads him into his office, left with a variety of looks and comments in the room next door.

"Isn't it sweet baby?" shaz asks Chris, who wears a look of a child who's just seen his parents kiss.

Ray meanwhile stands in the middle of the room staring at Gene's office, a look of shock on his face "so he's slipping her one. Right?" he asks.

TBC

Hope you liked that chapter, please review and let me know what you think.

Lizzie xx


	8. an authors note :

Hi there.

As you've all probably gathered from the about of time Ive left this fanfiction ive more or less given up.

Re reading my story I realise that some of my spelling and grammar is pretty terrible so for that I apologize.

Im at a loose end for things to do so I thought I'd give my readers of my first story some options.

If anyone would like to read it with correct grammar and spelling and with what I hope would be a slightly more developed plot let me know and I will gladly continue/ start over.

I would also like to ask if anyone would like it to keep going, any ideas for where I should take it? I have some ideas but I thought I could possibly hear some of your ideas, maybe poach some of them?

Oh and I'd like to thank all 16 of you brilliant people who took the time to review my first story. It really did mean a lot to me.

So the choice is yours. Review or PM me if you would like me to continue or start it effectively over and don't if you don't want me too. If not this story will be officially laid to rest and the dreaded (at least for me) complete sign will be added.

Once again thank you so much!

Lizzie xx


End file.
